


Sabal The Elephant

by TheBatMary



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBatMary/pseuds/TheBatMary
Summary: The burden of being the leader of the Golden Path becomes heavier and heavier, like the burden of being in love with the son of man who he holds back a god. Sabal has fallen into a dark place, He is tired, disappointed and cannot get up...
Relationships: Ajay Ghale/Sabal, Mohan Ghale/Sabal
Kudos: 5





	Sabal The Elephant

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't written Fanfiction for a while, or rather, I wrote them long ago (like this one), but I kept them for myself. But I decided to get involved and I try...  
> Sorry for my bad English, indeed if you find errors, report them so I correct them.
> 
> I'll put this story, firsthand because I love when the characters speak to themselves, even in Italian.

You would be proud of him, Brother Mohan.

He embodies everything we've always looked for, everything we've always believed.

Ajay, your son, will save our Kyrat and everything will return as before, just as you wanted.

Fuck, he is skilled!

He can fight, he can plan and, above all, he knows to listen, not like Amita ...

I thought that too lazy and full of useless stuff country where he grew up with ... well you know with who, the traitor, had made him a jerk, a western guy not be taken seriously. Of course, your son is American in the way of speech (his kyrati is sucks), in relating to people and in the style, but not in the heart. Brother, He, in his heart, has the light of Kyra, I see it!

I, rather, don’t know if I have that light in mine. No, I'm not betraying the cause. I’ll never abandon Kyrat, I’ll not forgive that colorful Chinese clown for destroying our house and, above all, I’ll not let Amita transform it into the western chaos that she so admires.

No, I, Sabal, never betray you or the cause!

But the doubts...shit, the doubts are taking over. Brother, what am I doing? Is the Golden Path...really golden or is it just my fucking illusion? And the traditions, yeah the traditions that I’m trying to save with all of myself, like you taught me, still serve our people? Kyrat has become fast, I know, you don't believe it, but but people have changed, they are looking for something else, they demanding more and I ... I can't keep up with them.

Brother, I think I'm left behind, I'm stuck in this utopian dream of the past.

And I believe that this western liqueur, this stolen American whiskey hurts me more than the sharp words of our people tired of the war. However, our beer is much better, just a pity that it can't make me sleep like this stupid "nectar of angels", so the pale people who took possession of our house because of the Demon call it. Fuck, I feel like betraying our liqueurs, shouldn't I just drink those and throw them up on those damned honey badgers ?! Drink and eat only what Kyrat offers me.

But I want to forget everything for a while and whiskey can do this job all too well.

Maybe I should go further ...

Of course I think about it Mohan, when I'm tired I always think of doing it!

Smoking, snorting, having fun and losing consciousness as De Pleur says to do to young kyrati. I should go to those two idiots of Yogi and Reggie, you don't know them, you would hate them, their brains are completely screwed, like Longinus with his Bible in his best days…

But the mere thought of seeing Amita satisfied and smiling for appreciating her beloved drug makes me feel sick, more than this third ... fourth ... ok ok, fifth glass.

But you know brother, for once I would leave her speechless if she saw me in that state, that too would be a great satisfaction: to cut off Tigressa's furious roar.

I hate her!

I don't know if I'm laughing or crying, I've become pathetic.

What would Ajay say if he saw me like this ?! He would run away to America again, why would he follow a wreck anchored to an old dream of glory like me? I am 36 years old and I feel 90. Maybe I also show as many. When I look in the mirror I see nothing but scars, dark circles, disappointments and hangover ...

Don't judge me Mohan, you're gone!

You got screwed by the woman you loved. You got screwed in every way.

Who the fuck fucks me? In all senses indeed ... you are gone!

Did you know that I'm different? What am I wrong? A fucking “fagot” that has the presumption of leading the Great Golden Path, going against one of the fundamental principles of our religion: to love and marry a good woman to create the future of Kyrat.

I’m a lie.

Brother, you never realized it, did you? After all, how could you, when Ishiwari decided to tear you away from your beloved land, to take you away from us, from me...I was a stupid idealistic boy who was watching you in secret.

A scrabble too caught up in your belief, fascinated by your brain and in love with your eyes.

A brat who watched you from afar and hung from your lips ... fleshy.

Fuck, brother Mohan, as I reduced myself…I'm ashamed of myself in love… In love, yes, in love with a ghost whose facial features I can’t remember now. I hardly remember you anymore, but it doesn't matter, what matters is never to forget your words, right brother?

Now I can’t stop laughing, this damned bottle has decided to end at best part, who knows if Ajay steals one for me in his suicide missions. He has almost freed all the outposts we had lost, and he finds a lot of stuff there: Pagan’s pricks love to get drunk with this western shit ... like me.

Anyway, your son is doing a great job!

Well, he certainly doesn't do it for pure personal pleasure. He is good at killing, he has a gift, but he is not a psychopath like the Demon. I simply made him marry the cause, Your cause!

Mohan, tell me I’m good! Fuck, tell me I’m good now... At least you, tell me I’m good in this shit!

Amita would like him all for her, she wants Ajay’s body and soul. She looks him as I looked you, but more hungry like a tiger. Instead he ignores her, this thing makes her despair and it makes me laugh. To see her going after him, trying to take him towards in her world view and then to watch her remain displaced without knowing what move to make to completely draw him towards her, fills me with a sadistic pleasure. Finally She knows how I feel when she takes my men, my companions and my brothers. To see them die doesn’t hurt as much as to see them turn their backs on me. Mohan, did you feel in this way too? It’s the risk of the trade to be abandoned, I know ...

Ajay instead, strangely, trusts me. For the moment...

Twice he followed my pain and not those of Amita. He took this side of character from you, you were a man who easily trusted: first your wife, then your best friend, and then both have proved to be monsters and you paid the consequences.

In any case, I don't know why he, coming from a totally foreign world, immediately believed in me ... in us!

He doesn't know me, he doesn't even know you…brother, but he follows us. He’s illuminated by faith, it’s the only solution. He would be almost perfect as a sacred husband of Bhadra.

Ah yeah… Bhadra, you would be proud of this too. The Tarun Matara, after Ishiwari deluded everyone, is back among us, She has really reincarnated in this little girl with the eyes of the color of the forest illuminated by sun and yeah ... she’ll protect us all.

Amita hates her figure, doesn't believe in her and doesn't understand her, but how can a woman without Light do it? A woman who prefers the path of immorality to free Kyrat, playing the same Pagan’s game, but masking all the dirt under the name of "Salvation". What the fuck could a person like her understand? An unfaithful, that's what she is ... an unfaithful and ungrateful tiger.

I admit…She has brought great changes in the Golden Path, changes that I have appreciated and I have used to my advantage too, don’t blame it. She has put women in our ranks, angrier and stronger than men; brought cynicism, which helps when you have to make choices ...

I ... I can't be cynical when I have to choose between the life and death of my brothers for a higher good, even if you ask me Mohan!

Even if ... I can't save them anymore. They die around me without I be able to avoid them. I blame myself for that too. Sometimes they whisper "Assassin of Brothers", and a stab from the Demon would be less painful.

You too saved everyone at the beginning, I remember, then you also got lost in some way ... is this a risk of the trade too? But I understand it, you were really hurt inside, broken completely, so broken that you even destroyed your family ... shit, to destroy you too in the end.

But before that, you saved people, that's the important thing!

I need to drink ... May be damned Yalung and the evil on Kyrat. How the fucking possible that there’re no alcohol in this shitty hut? Since Pagan has closed the local distilleries, alcohol hasn't been found easily, you know? Only foreign stuff and only in the possession of the royal guard, stuff that we have to steal like rats. Steal your son as you know. What hypocrisy, that tyrant dressed in pink abolishes liqueurs and his soldiers are the first alcoholics.

I hate him!

I hate them!

Fuck!

They’re the shadow of our beloved land, of our beloved home. They brought darkness ...

Ajay, he is light. Mohan, he is light, pure light!

Yes, I know I already told you, I'm not ranting ... it's just that ... I don't know.

I just want the gods protect him, protect his light.

Fuck off, he’s amazing too, you know? If it weren’t for the eyes ... They are like those of the traitor!

No, don't tell me not to think about these things...

I only have perverse thoughts left, I don't have the courage to do anything else. I would betray the Faith, my Gods and I don't want ... I don't want to be like this. I want to be a leader right and not wrong…  
Do you think I enjoy seeing his fucking penis that swells his pants every time he appears in front of me with his act of "I'm your hero!"? Among other things, his jeans ... ENOUGH!

If I were Amita, or any other woman, I would show... No no, I won’t continue a shitty thought like this.

I ‘m Sabal the Elephant, leader of the rebel group "The Golden Path", the one who will bring the Kyrat back ancient and mystical glory, which will make Kyra's light shine on the lost people, not one fourteen year old gay boy who gets aroused by a tight penis in a trendy American jeans.

Fuck it, it swelled ...

Ajay, holy shit you had to stay in America and bury those damned ashes there, so that bitch wouldn't have realized it. And besides, Kyrat doesn't want to be his grave.

At this moment she will also be dancing among the demons, I see her.

Laughing alone makes me pathetic. To imagine your late wife in excruciating suffering.

Imagine your guy in...

Brother, I suck...

Sorry, sorry, sorry...

But I'm tired…

I am sleepy…

For real now...

This pillow smells like piss...

But I'm sleepy ...

...

...


End file.
